we_happy_fewfandomcom-20200222-history
House
Houses are buildings occupied by Wellies or Wastrels throughout Wellington Wells. The player is able to break into these houses to gather whatever supplies they may hold just in case they are in desperate need to get something. Variations Garden District There are five different types of houses found throughout the Garden District. These houses are drab and decaying, sometimes featuring holes in the floors and piles of bricks scattered throughout, they tend to be three stories high. Routine At least three to four wastrels live together in the houses. They will wander about, looking at paintings, crying on chairs and warm their hands by campfires. At 9 pm, the wastrels who resides in the home will go and lie on their beds, do note that they cannot sleep on the bed if the player is hiding under one. Security Sometimes the houses tend to be secured with tin can alarms that go off once the player passes through them, alerting any Wastrels or Headboys both inside and outside the building. Loot The houses may have either safes or chests inside of their bathrooms, sometimes they have both, the player will need a disposable safe cracker and a lockpick to open them up. Abandoned House In the Garden District, there are loads of run down houses labled on the map as "Abandoned House", these houses are completely trashed, uninhabitable for anybody. Some of the houses have more floors than one, meaning the player is capable of climbing up on the wrecked walls/staircases to get up higher. Sometimes there can be a bed in these homes, allowing the player to sleep for the night/day if they need to, do note that these beds are usually on a higher level of the home. Hamlyn Village There are six different types of houses found in Hamlyn Village. These houses are far more clean, modern and colorful compared to the houses in the Garden District. The houses in Hamlyn Village will have TVs and Radios that play Uncle Jack's shows, unlike in the Garden District in which the shows are broadcasted through the megaphones. Houses in Hamlyn Village become vital during Survival Mode as the safes now contain Memory Masks that give the player skill points once collected. Routine There can be at least three to six Wellies residing in the house. Because their beds are king sized, two wellies can sleep in one bed at the same time, though it should be noted that this sometimes doesn't work and they'll instead wander around the house unable to go to sleep in the beds. Security Some of the houses use Joy Detectors as security against Downers, meaning the player will have to either get in from the windows or take Joy/Sunshine to pass through. The player can also cheese the game by sitting down at nearby chairs, phasing through the detector without ever activating it. Loot These houses will always contain a wall mounted safe, though it is possible for both versions of the safe to appear in the same house. One that requires the Electro-Lock Shocker to be opened and the one that requires the disposable safe cracker. One out of the six houses in particular will always hold a safe behind a large painting to the left of the bed, simply look for a button somewhere in the house and press it, then go to the bedroom on the second floor and loot the safe. Furniture * Ashes * Bathtub * Bookcase * Campfire * Counter * Credenza * Cupboard * Desk * Dresser * End Table * Fireplace * Fridge * Kettle * Loose Clock * Low Dresser * Medicine Cabinet * Minibar * Small Dresser * Small Table * Stove * Toilet * Vanity * Wardrobe * Waste Bin Removed Furniture These are pieces of furniture that were meant to be in the game, but ended up either not being interactable with or not existing at all. Leftovers of these containers can be found by looking in the crafting menu. * Clock (known as Loose Clock) * Dishwasher (never implemented) * Lab/Kitchen Cupboards (known as simply cupboards) * Kitchen Cabinets (known as simply cupboards) * Shelves (simple decoration) Trivia * Inside of the Hamlyn Village houses are many notes scattered about reminding the residents on what to do and what not to do, as they easily forget things because of their heavy intake of Joy. Gallery GardenHome1.png|A house in the Garden District. GardenHome2.png GardenHome3.png AbandonedHome1.png|An abandoned house in the Garden District. AbandonedHome2.png AbandonedHome3.png HamlynHome1.png|A house in Hamlyn Village. HamlynHome2.png HamlynHome3.png HamlynHome4.png Category:Gameplay Category:Locations